watashinixxshinasaifandomcom-20200213-history
Hisame Kitami
Hisame Kitami (北見氷雨) is the younger brother of Shigure Kitami. Similar to Yukina, Hisame is also a cell phone novelist, known as Dolce. Profile 'Appearance' Hisame is a handsome and attractive young man, with darkish red hair with black hairclips that crisscross over the right side of his bangs. He also wears rectangular framed glasses. He usually wears a hoodie and pants rolled up at the bottom. 'Personality' Hisame is sarcastic and usually cruel. He is also somewhat sadistic when he purposely makes Mami cry. For example, he purposely left her alone in a crowd of people. Even if he may act violent and mean, his actions actually have a hidden meaning behind them. Despite always trying to make Mami cry by constantly teasing her, he shows that he really cares for Mami when he gave her the red hairpins. He also checks on her if she still has her hairpins on. He got really angry when he saw Akira talking to Mami while wearing the hairpins that he gave her before, resulting in him accidentally punching Yukina. An example of Hisame being nice was when he sprinkled flowers over Yukina's bed when she was hospitalized after he had punched her. Relationships 'Mami Mizuno' Hisame is Mami's childhood friend. Mami calls him Hii-kun. He would often bully and tease her and have Shigure come to her rescue. But he actually seems to care about her when he gave Mami red hairclips to stop her from crying. He was notably angry when Mami lent her hairclips away to Akira. Mami is somewhat afraid of Hisame as she asked Akira to protect her from Hisame in chapter 45. It is believed he has feelings for Mami, in chapter 45, he scolded Mami for not wearing a yukata to the festival and afterwards hugging her from the back saying, 'As long as I get to be with you'. In chapter 51, he admitted to being jealous when he saw Mami and Akira together, and even worked together with Yukina to split them apart. In chapter 60, he confessed his love to Mami. 'Yukina Himuro' He teases Yukina a lot and sometimes tricks/uses her so he can make Shigure mad. It is stated that Yukina is annoyed by him. They work together soon afterwards to try and split Akira and Mami up. Hisame becomes attached to Yukina whenever Mami rejects him. Later on, it is shown that they have warmed up to each other and Yukina also encourages Hisame's crush on Mami. When Mami rejects him, Hisame goes back to Yukina for comfort. This affection has changed however, when a heartbroken Hisame decides to use Yukina as his "toy" for his own cellphone novels. Like Yukina, Hisame fully intended to blackmail Yukina into doing these love missions. 'Shigure Kitami' In chapter 44, it is revealed that he is actually Shigure's younger brother and his full name is revealed as well. Yukina and Hisame first met when Yukina mistook Hisame for Shigure and apologized to him, which Hisame mistakes for a confession. Hisame would purposely tease Shigure to make him mad, as shown in chapter 45. In chapter 46, he asks Yukina to make a video of her apologizing in Shigure's room, then afterwards pinning her down and tying her up, wanting to make Shigure angry by 'taking away' Yukina because Hisame knows Shigure likes her. He then admits that he hates his brother, Shigure. It is revealed that in Chapter 76.5, Shigure and Hisame are only half brothers. Shigure's mother and Hisame's father had their child from seperate marriages and met in the hospital Hisame's father was working in when Shigure's mother was getting a checkup. Plot Category:Characters